En casa de quien?
by ficmario
Summary: un anbu manda un mensaje a la hokage donde informa que akatsuki tratara de entrar a konoha y secuestrar a naruto, tsunade piensa en mandar a narutoa la casa de alguien pero... de quien? naruhina. es mi primer fic cap 6 up
1. en casa de quien?

¿En casa de quien?

HOLA!!!!

Este es mi primer fic jejeje, por favor léanlo y dejen comentarios.

En la aldea, la hokage recibió un mensaje enviado por uno de sus ANBUS en donde le informaba que akatsuki planeaba entrar secretamente a Konoha y secuestrar al portador del kyuuby.

-Kakashi- llamo la hokage

El nombrado entro a la habitación

-Dígame Tsunade-sama

-Llama a los capitanes de todos los equipos y a…..Hiashi Hyuga.

-si Tsunade-sama

-….. Naruto…

-Disculpe?

-Naruto está en peligro

-QUE???

-trae a los capitanes y a Hiashi… y te explicare junto a ellos

-si Tsunade -sama

Dicho esto Kakashi salió rápidamente de la habitación a buscar a todos.

La Hokage tomo el mensaje y lo leyó de nuevo

-Naruto…

En la mansión Hyuga

Hiashi caminaba por su jardín y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a meditar, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se levanto a una velocidad impresionante y se giro para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él.

-Kakashi… veo que traes compañía, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Lamento molestarlo a estas horas de la mañana Hiashi-sama

-No te preocupes Kakashi, a esta hora ya todos en la casa estamos despiertos, dime ¿Qué ocurre?

- tsunade-sama nos llama a todos los capitanes de equipo y a ti

-De acuerdo, vamos

-Bien- dijo Kakashi preparándose para partir

Hiashi volteo a su casa y grito

-HINATA!!

Después de uno segundos la chica salió por la puerta del patio, estaba en pijama

-si padre?-

-Encárgate de lo que te pedí anoche

-si-respondió Hinata, entonces vio a todos los presentes y recordó que estaba en pijama, soltando un gemido de sorpresa entro corriendo a la casa.

-De acuerdo, vámonos

-Si Hiashi-sama

* * *

De vuelta en la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade se encontraba sentada sobre su escritorio, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto de largo cabello blanco

Tsunade: crees que todo este bien?

Jiraiya: no lo sé, pero conociendo a Naruto no creo que esté de acuerdo con tu plan.

Tsunade: tienes razón, ese chico es muy obstinado, seguramente querrá pelear.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Tsunade: adelante

Kakashi entro seguido por Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Hiashi

Kakashi: aquí estamos Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: bien, escuchen todos lo que voy a decirles es muy importante; hoy en la mañana llego un mensaje de un ANBU, el mensaje decía que Akatsuki piensa entrar secretamente a Konoha y secuestrar al portador del kyuuby.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma: QUE????

Gai: BIEN!!! Si akatsuki piensa entrar a Konoha tendrá que enfrentarse a mí, Gai-sensei!!!

Hiashi: entiendo que llame a los capitanes de equipo para esto Tsunade-sana, pero, que tiene que ver el clan Hyuga en esto, sabes que si hay una invasión a Konoha los Hyuga ayudaremos en el combate.

Tsunade: gracias Hiashi pero no es para cuestiones de combate que te llame, por favor espera, pronto te lo explicare.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama si akatsuki buscara a Naruto ¿no sería mejor llevarlo fuera de la aldea?

Tsunade: no, de ese modo estaría más expuesto, pero les pido a ustedes, capitanes, que junto a sus equipos vigilen los alrededores de la aldea, obviamente no lleves a Naruto, Kakashi.

Gai, Kurenai, Asuma: Si!!

Kakashi: Bien.

Jiraiya: Tsunade, explícales tu plan.

Tsunade: lo sé Jiraiya, mi plan es este; debemos sacar a Naruto de su casa, hasta que esto pase, deberá vivir con alguien con quien este seguro.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, si quiere, podría quedarse conmigo.

Tsunade: no Kakashi, tengo pensado alguien más… un clan, mejor dicho.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Hiashi.

Hiashi: tsu… tsu… Tsunade-sama…-tartamudeo Hiashi con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Tsunade: el tuyo es un clan muy poderoso, no se me ocurre nadie más con quien Naruto este seguro.

Hiashi: QUE???? TSUNADE-SAMA… PORQUE DEBERIA YO ALOJAR EN MI HOGAR A UN IDIOTA COMO EL?- grito Hiashi con los ojos en blanco y las venas de la frente marcadas.

Tsunade: creo que sabes que ocurrirá si akatsuki logra atrapar a Naruto y conseguir el kyuuby.

Hiashi se calmo.

Tsunade: así que te pido que aceptes.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio en la habitación

Hiashi: de acuerdo Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: bien entonces ve por Naruto y llévalo a tu casa, no le digas nada del asunto, los demás por favor , hagan lo que les pedi.

Todos: SI

Entonces, antes de que nadie se moviera, se escucharon gritos detrás de la puerta.

-NO!, no entres ahí.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Naruto temblando de rabia

Naruto: vieja Tsunade… PENSABAS OCULTARME MIENTRAS AKATSUKI ENTRABA A LA ALDEA??- grito furioso.

Continuara…


	2. nueva casa

Nueva casa

Tsunade: NARUTO!!! POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA???-grito con las venas marcadas en los brazos y la frente.

Naruto se encogió del susto y se le paso todo el enojo

Naruto: lo.. lo .. lo siento… vieja… NO… NO… VIEJA!!!!

PUM!!! PUM!!! PUM!!!

Tsunade: entonces escuchaste el plan Naruto?

Naruto asintió cruzado de brazos con dos chipotes en la cabeza y un ojo morado.

Hiashi: ``y debo llevara este idiota a mi casa? NOOOOO!!,,-pensó Hiashi con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos

Kakashi rio para si ``pobre Hiashi ´´pensó

Jiraiya: Entonces ve por tus cosas Naruto

Naruto: no pienso irme a ocultar en ninguna casa ero-senin

PUM!!! PUM!!! PUM!!!

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo con tres nuevos chipotes en la cabeza

Tsunade: Naruto tu aun no puedes enfrentarte a akatsuki no tienes el suficiente poder.

Naruto: vieja, yo derrote a un akatsuki con mi nuevo rasengan

Tsunade: si pero eso fue hace dos años, para ahora ya estarán más poderosos, ya han asesinado a más de veinte de nuestros ANBUS

Naruto guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza

Hiashi se acerco por atrás de Naruto tomándolo por el cuello de su chamarra

Hiashi: vamos… por tus cosas… y después a casa-dijo con gran dificultad forzando una sonrisa que lo hiso ver aterrador

Naruto:``me debo ir con este tipo´´ - Naruto buscando con la mirada a Jiraiya

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza sonriendo

Naruto: NOOOO!!!- grito sacudiendo los brazos y piernas rápidamente mientras era arrastrado por Hiashi, al llegar a la puerta se agarro fuertemente de ella, Hiashi jalo lo más fuerte que pudo pero Naruto no se soltaba, al final tuvieron que ayudarlo Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma mientras que Jiraiya solo reía, pero ni así pudieron soltarlo, al final lo lograron con la ayuda de Tsunade que lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y con el otro ojo morado.

Kakashi: ``pobre pobre Hiashi´´-penso de nuevo Kakashi

Asuma: ese Naruto es tremendo- dijo jadeando

Kurenai: …………………………. - jadeando

Gai: HA HA HA!!!! LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD BRILLA EN EL!!!- grito con fuego en los ojos y un brazo levantado.

Jiraiya se asomo por la ventana y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa

Jiraiya: jeje…ese chico-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Todos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a Hiashi jalando de Naruto que había despertado y se agarraba de un poste mientras que unos ninjas corrían a ayudar a Hiashi.

Todos suspiraron con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga

Hinata andaba de un lado a otro (ya vestida) cargando cosas rápidamente

Hanabi: ¿Qué haces hermana?

Hinata: nuestro padre me encargo que limpiara la habitación desocupada-respondió corriendo

Hanabi: para qué?

Hinata: no lo se

Hanabi: podría ser para guardar cosas, o para alojar a alguien.

Hinata: si, podría ser

Hanabi: pero a quien podríamos alojar aquí?

Hinata: Hanabi, no lo se

Hanabi: podría ser un ninja poderoso- dijo traviesamente

Hinata: podría ser- respondió indiferentemente

Hanabi: o muy guapo

Hinata: tal vez

Hanabi se empezó a molestar, no importaba lo que dijera no molestaba a su hermana, pero, se le ocurrió…

Hanabi: pero podría ser… Naruto

Hinata: eee??- se sonrojo con la idea de que Naruto viviera ahí, se le cayeron las cosas que traía en brazos

Hanabi se alejo riendo

Hinata se arrodillo para recoger las cosas

`` Naruto´´ pensó

Entonces alguien toco la puerta

Hanabi: yo voy!!!-grito

Hinata la oyó abrir la puerta

Hanabi: quien es…?? AAAA!!!-grito

Hinata sorprendida por el grito de Hanabi bajo corriendo las escaleras, cuando llego a la puerta se puso frente a Hanabi y vio al recién llegado.

Hinata: porque gritas Hanabi? Es solo nuestro padre- entonces vio quien venía con el y se quedo paralizada

A un lado de Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba Naruto atado con una gruesa cuerda, Hiashi metió a la casa una pesada maleta.

Naruto: NOOO!!! DEJEME IR!!! NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR AQUÍ!!!-grito desesperado

Hinata no se movía, su mente trabajaba rápidamente, su padre con Naruto atado en la puerta de su casa, una maleta, y Naruto gritando que no se quería quedar ahí, no… no era posible que el…

Naruto: DEJEME IR!!!-grito mas fuerte

Hiashi lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y con un enorme chichón

Hiashi: Hinata, Hanabi, este idiota se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo.

Hinata no podía creerlo… Naruto… Naruto se iba a quedar con ellos.

Hiashi: Hinata tu serás responsable de él, llévalo a la habitación que te pedí que limpiaras.

Hinata: …. yo??

Continuara….


	3. buenas noches

Buenas noches

Hola!!!!

Perdón si este capitulo resulta menos chistoso, pero quise hacerlo un poco mas serio tomando en cuenta que la historia también es romance,

Pero el próximo capitulo si será gracioso. grax

Hinata arrastraba a Naruto escaleras arriba para llevarlo a la habitación donde se quedaría, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en la mañana su padre le pidió que limpiara una enorme habitación luego salió al patio de su casa y la vieron en pijama, luego su padre llega con Naruto atado y una maleta diciendo que se iba a quedar con ellos y que ella era responsable de él, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

Hinata: que voy a hacer? Naruto-kun va a estar viviendo conmigo… con nosotros aquí-decía Hinata sonrojada.

Naruto estaba empezando a despertar pero Hinata no se dio cuenta

Naruto: he?? Hinata??

Hinata: aa!!?? –sorprendida Hinata lo soltó y este se fue rodando escaleras abajo

Naruto: AAAAAAA!!!!!

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN!!!- grito corriendo tras de él.

Un momento después estaba subiendo las escaleras de nuevo con Naruto inconsciente otra vez

Hinata: Naruto-kun…-suspiro con gotas de sudor en la cabeza

Cuando al fin llego hasta arriba casi se caía del cansancio, continuo hasta la habitación, cuando llego recostó a Naruto en la cama para después dejarse caer en la misma, lentamente fue quedando dormida, solo viendo el rostro inconsciente de Naruto, y entonces quedo dormida junto a él.

* * *

En el puesto de ramen.

Sakura estaba comiendo un tazón ramen junto a Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji.

Sakura: nadie ha visto a Naruto hoy?

Ino: no

Kiba: no

Neji: yo tampoco

Shikamaru: ….

El dueño del puesto se aclaro la garganta y todos lo voltearon a ver

Dueño: pues hace unas horas paso aquí enfrente el señor Hiashi Hyuga, y llevaba a Naruto atado, me parece que se dirigían a la mansión Hyuga

Sakura, Kiba, Ino: eee??

Neji: QUEEEEE????-salio corriendo hacia la mansión

Shikamaru: ……. Que problemático- siguió comiendo

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión

Hinata despertó después de mucho tiempo, ya era de noche, pero no abrió los ojos, se preguntaba si todo había sido un sueño, si… seguramente solo era un sueño, pero le gusto mucho, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos del rubio mirándola directamente a los suyos

Hinata totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada: Na..Na..Naruto-kun

Naruto: mmmmmm- comenzó a acercar su rostro mas al de ella

Hinata:``que…que hace?´´- ´

Naruto se acerco mas enfocando la mirada en Hinata, a quien su corazón le latía mil veces por segundo y comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar al borde de la cama

Hinata: Naruto-kun…AAAAA!!!!- grito cayendo por el borde

Naruto: AH, Hinata eras tu

Hinata adolorida: eeh?

Naruto: si ,veras, desperté aquí y estaba obscuro, entonces me di cuenta que había alguien a mi lado pero no lo reconoci, jeje

Hinata: `` si, debi suponerlo´´

Naruto: de todos modos estas bi..

-NARUTO

Se escucho una voz aterradora desde la puerta de la habitación

Naruto: ee?- volteo y después de ver quien estaba parado en la puerta volvió su mirada a Hinata- j..e..j..e

En la puerta estaba Hiashi Hyuga rodeado por un aura morada obscura viendo directamente a Naruto con sus ojos que se habían puesto negros, ojos en los cuales Naruto pudo leer fácilmente: MATAR A NARUTO.

Hiashi: que le estas haciendo a mi hija??-pregunto en voz baja lo que asusto mas a Naruto, se aserco al chico y lo tomo del hombro, se agacho para estar la altura de su cara- eh?-pregunto sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Naruto :n..n…nada- contesto aterrado

Hiashi apretó su mano el cuello de Naruto, a quien se le pusieron los ojos completamente blancos y al esta atado comenzó a sacudirse como gusano rápidamente mientras Hiashi quien no dejaba de sonreír

Naruto: pero no hize nada dattebayo-grito naruto mientras dos ríos de lagrimas salian por sus ojos

Hinata: padre el no hizo nada!!!-exclamo desesperada

Hiashi: entonces por qué gritaste??-pregunto aun sonriendo mientras Naruto, que había conseguido liberar sus brazos de la cuerda, tomaba lo más cercano que tenia, que eran una flores, y comenzaba a golpearlo en la cara

Hinata: porque…. Porque tropecé, además padre como podría haberme hecho algo si estaba atado??

Hiashi: eee….-se quedo parado con cara de idiota

Naruto: datte…bayo- ya de color azul

Hiashi lo soltó rápidamente dejándolo caer al suelo, el rubio se quedo ahí gimiendo

Hiashi: coph, coph- tosio tapándose la boca con una mano- buen es ora de dormir

Naruto: oiga usted… debería disculparse,,, no?- reclamo Naruto desde el piso

Hiashi: buenas noches Hinata- dijo con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente retirándose rápidamente.

Hinata: Na …naruto-kun… estas bien??- pregunto corriendo hacia el y arrodillándose a su lado

Naruto: tu que crees??- murmuro

Hinata: lo siento, deberías ir a dormir Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hinata… gracias por ayudarme- dijo tiernamente

Hinata: de… deja te llevo a tu cama- dijo totalmente roja

Naruto: Hinata, me han dejado inconsciente tantas veces este dia,,, que ya no tengo sueño.

Continuara….


	4. idiota

Idiota.

Naruto despertó al día siguiente con un tremendo dolor de cabeza a causa de todos los golpes que recibió el día anterior, estaba enfadado por la decisión de la Vieja, el podía defenderse perfectamente de los akatsuki, no necesitaba que lo mandaran con los Hyuga, menos Hiashi Hyuga

Naruto:``ese tipo me va a matar´´

Se levanto y salió de su habitación, tenia que ir al baño pero recordó que no sabia donde estaba, asi que comenso a dar vueltas por todo la casa, era enorme, jamás encontraría el baño ahí , había pasado mucho tiempo y en verdad necesitaba el baño, caminaba con las piernas apretadas.

Naruto:ba…ño…ba..ño-gemia naruto mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, entonces vio a alguien frente a el y corrió hacia el.

Naruto OYE OYE OYE!!! BAÑO BAÑO BAÑO!!!

Hanabi: el baño?? Estaba justo al lado de tu habitación…idiota

Naruto se quedo congelado con un letrero en la frente que decía: idiota

Corrió de vuelta hacia su habitación

Naruto: aquí…esta

Abrió la puerta fuertemente y se bajo los pantalones y comenzó a orinar, pero entonces escucho algo que lo asusto de verdad: la regadera.

Naruto: ``Hay….alguien… bañandose´´-penso mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza hacia la bañera, estaba cerrada con cortina y parecía que quien estuviera adentro no lo había escuchado así que se subió los pantalones silenciosamente, y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero antes de que se pudiera mover un poco, ña cortina de la bañera se abrió, Naruto se quedo paralizado, de la bañera salió:

Hinata: Na..Naruto-kun –lo vio a el, luego a ella,desnuda, a el, ella,

Naruto: Hinata…-

Naruto solto sus pantalones de la impresión y estos cayeron al suelo, dejandolo en ropa interior, Naruto asustado volteo a ver a Hinata, quien se había sonrojado muchísimo

Hinata: AAAAAAA!!!!!-grito saliendo corriendo del baño

Naruto: Hi..Hinata espera!!!!- trato de de seguirla pero tropezó con sus pantalones y cayó a l suelo.

Cuando se levanto y se puso los pantalones ya no veía a Hinata, pero escucho una puerta cerrarse de golpe, así que siguió el sonido de la puerta y cuando la alcanzo, toco débilmente

Naruto: Hinata… estas ahí… lo siento mucho-se disculpo

-NARUTO.

Naruto se estremeció, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz llamarlo así, volteo y ahí estaba Hiashi

Hiashi: que le has hecho a mi hija?? Por que te disculpas??

Naruto vio las manos de Hiashi, traia un enorme kunai

Naruto: yo…yo…yo…yo..

-Hiashi-sama-se oyo una voz

Naruto volteo, ahí estaba Neji

Neji: Hiashi-sama, por favor calmese, Naruto no a echo nada.

Hiashi: mmmm,,, de acuerdo- calmándose se alejo de ahí

Naruto: garcia Neji, la verdad no se que… AAAA!!

Naruto vio a Neji, neji se había enojado, se veía tan horrible como el mismo Hiashi, con una aura negra a su alrededor

Neji: escuchame Naruto, si le hases algo a hinata-sama, olvidare que somos amigos y te matare.

Dicho esto se marcho

Naruto: ya..ya… ya son dos-dijo Naruto temblando de miedo, entonces se retiro a su habitación

* * *

En otro lado de la aldea.

Sai caminaba por una calle

Sai: que debo hacer para hacer amigos… bueno en el libro que lei dice que debería ponerles apodos..pero eso ya lo trate y los hiso enojar, pero, también decía que si los apodos son ofensivos no importa, mientras lo diga con cariño y amistosamente

En ese momento se encontró con Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru y Kiba,

Sai: bueno, es momento de intentarlo de nuevo- corrió hacia ellos

Sakura: hola Sai

Ino:`` tan guapo´´

Sai: hola, frentuda, inocerda, gordo-saludo sonriendo

Todos: ………………..

Choji: NO SOY GORDO!!!!

Ino y Sakura: QUE DIJISTE??

Sai: oigan cálmense… en el libro decía que no importa si los apodos son ofensivos si los digo con cariño

Ino, Sakura, Choji: seguro- mientras se acercan a el lentamente

Ino: quieres que…

Sakura: te mostremos…

Choji: nuestro cariño??

Dicho esto los tres se lanzaron sobre el dándole múltiples golpes

Kiba: shi…shi..Shikamaru,,, no deberíamos ayudarlo-pregunto horrorizado

Shikamaru: creeme… no quieres detenerlos, eso solo lo intentaría un idiota

Kiba: que?? Vamos Akamaru!!!

Akamaru se sento en el piso y negó con la cabeza.

Kiba: de acuerdo yo lo ayudare- dijo corriendo a ayudar a Sai

Una hora después en el hospital de Konoha, Sai y Kiba estaban en unas camas totalmente vendados.

Sai: va..vaya, ese es su cariño?? No venia nada de eso en el libro, ¿¿tu por que estas aquí??-pregunto volteando a ver a Kiba

Kiba:… por idiota.

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión.

Naruto: tengo que disculparme con Hinata por verla… desnuda

Salió de su habitación caminando en puntillas mirando a ambos lados con temor de encontrarse a Hiashi o a Neji, busco la habitación hasta que por fin la encontró.

Naruto: Hinata- llamo tímidamente Naruto

Nadie contesto

Naruto: Hinata-llamo de nuevo

La puerta se abrió un poco y se asomo Hinata

Naruto: Hinata, puedo pasar??

Hinata abrio mas la puerta dándole a entender que podía pasar, Naruto entro, la habitacon de Hinata estaba muy arreglada, se veía muy comoda, Hinata se sento en su cama.

Naruto: Hinata.. en verdad lo siento, no quería verte des.. no sabia que estabas adentro

Hinata no respondió, mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

Naruto: Hinata porfavor responde… si estas enojada conmigo dilo, no te quedes callada…HINATA!!!- grito triste

Hinata siguió en silencio

Naruto: Hinata…

Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación

-Que pasa ahí dentro??- se escucho la voz de Hiashi

Naruto: LARGUESE!!!!- grito

Hiashi: QUE?? QUIEN ERES TU PARA CALLARME?? QUE HASES EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA??

Hinata: PADRE, VETE!!!!

Tanto Naruto como Hiashi guardaron silencio sorprendidos, después de un tiempo se escucharon los pasos de Hiashi alejándose.

Naruto: Hinata … yo

Hinata: Naruto-kun… yo se que fue un accidente, te perdono

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: Naruto-kun… por favor no hablemos mas de eso, por favor

Naruto: es.. esta bien

Naruto se dispuso a irse triste

Hinata: Naruto-kun … no estas comodo aquí,,, verdad?-pregunto triste

Naruto dándose la vuelta vio a Hinata y noto que sus ojos de color perla se estaban humedeciendo

Naruto: no es eso Hinata- respondió sentándose a su lado

Naruto: es solo que no necesito que me protejan, yo se que puedo defenderme, se que tengo el poder necesario

Hinata: Naruto-kun, eso lo sabemos todos- Naruto la vio sorprendido

Hinata: todos hemos visto lo fuerte que eres y si.. eres muy poderoso, podrías con la mayoría de los miembros de akatsuki… pero,,, ¿podrias tu solo contra todos?

Naruto: yo…creo que no.

Hinata: entonces déjanos ayudarte, si los de akatsuki vinieran, lo quieras o no yo intentaría protegerte,…. Por que yo… yo…

Naruto: gracias Hinata-dijo Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica

Hinata: no estas solo

Naruto abrio mucho los ojos al escuchar a Hinata

Naruto:… lo se- dijo sonriendo

-Naruto!!!- se escucho la vos de Neji

Neji: te busca alguien

Naruto se levanto

Naruto: Hinata… al principio crei que eras rara, pero veo que no, eres una persona muy dulce y tierna , me caes muy bien, estoy feliz de ser tu amigo

Hinata se sonrojo

Naruto salió de la habitación.

Hinata: ``dulce…tierna´´…Naruto-kun

Naruto bajaba las escaleras

Naruto:`` Hinata es una persona muy dulce´´ vaya realmente soy un idiota por no darme cuenta

* * *

Abajo.

Naruto: quien me busca??

Jiraiya: yo

Naruto: ero-senin??

Continuara….


	5. enrenamiento?

Entrenamiento

Naruto: quien me busca?

Jiraiya: yo

Naruto: ero-senin??

* * *

Dos horas antes en la oficina de la hokage.

Tsunade: que has pensado Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: no es lo que he pensado lo que importa, Tsunade, sino lo que se.

Tsunade: entonces, que es lo que sabes?

Jiraiya se dirigió a la ventana y se quedo observando hacia afuera.

Jiraiya: akatsuki no es el único que planea entrar a Konoha

Tsunade: de que hablas?

Jiraiya: nuestro antiguo compañero de equipo

Tsunade:….. Oro..Oro…

Jiraiya sale por la ventana

Tsunade: a.. adonde vas

Jiraiya: aun tengo que enseñarle a Naruto dos trucos mas para que se pueda enfrentar abiertamente a todos los enemigos

Tsunade: Jiraiya…- comenzó, pero este ya había partido

* * *

Presente

Jiraiya: Naruto he venido a proponerte algo

Naruto: proponerme?,,,QUE??? ero-senin,, yo lo estimo,,, pero no asi,,,

Jiraiya lo golpeo en la cabeza

Naruto: perdon,,,

Jiraiya: que te parecería entrenar un poco mas conmigo?

Naruto: no te ofendas viejo, pero no creo que haya nada que me puedas enseñar ahora-dijo con tono burlon

Jiraiya: que has dicho?-pregunto furioso con las venas marcadas en la frente

PUM!!

Jiraiya: oooo mira a esa linda chica- dijo apuntando una mujer que pasaba por la calle- hem, perdón Naruto no escuche lo que dijiste

Naruto: dije..que me encantaría tomar tu entrenamiento- respondió este, tirado en el suelo con humo saliendo de un enorme chichón en la cabeza

Jiraiya: bien entonces vámonos

Naruto: espera ero-senin

Naruto entro corriendo a la mansión y se dirigió a su habitación por un cambio de ropa, conociendo a ero-senin seguramente lo necesitaría.

Para su sorpresa Hinata estaba ahí, con una mochila en sus manos

Naruto: Hin..

Hinata le dio la mochila

Hinata: na…Naruto-kun, adentro es..esta tu cambio de ropa

Naruto: gracias Hinata- agradeció Naruto, dedicándole una linda sonrisa lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojara

Hinata: de… de nada,,, esfuérzate Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hai!!!, nos vemos- se dispuso a salir

Hinata: Naruto-kun..

Naruto: hee?

Hinata: te irás por mucho tiempo?-pregunto triste

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata se sonrojo

Hinata: es que hoy hare la cena y..y..y..quería saber si hacer o no para ti-dijo rápidamente

Naruto sonrio

Naruto: Hinata, te prometo que llegare a tiempo para la cena para probar tu comida-dijo levantando un pulgar

Hinata sonrio alegre

Naruto salió de la habitación

Hinata; ``bien, debo preparar algo delicioso para Naruto esta noche´´

* * *

Abajo

Naruto: listo ero-senin!!! Vámonos

Jiraiya: bien, en marcha

Hiashi: ADONDE VAS IDIOTA????-grito Hiashi saltando sobre Naruto-TRATAS DE ESCAPAR??, AMI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA QUE ESTES AQUÍ, PERO SON ORDENES DE TSUNADE-SAMA

Naruto: AAAAA!!!! ERO-SENIN!!!!!!!- grito desesperado mientras Hiashi lo estrangulaba

Naruto busco con la mirada a Jiraiya y lo vio en la banqueta de enfrente, golpeado en el suelo mientras una muchacha se alejaba furiosamente de el con el puño en alto

Naruto: e..ero-senin- gimió ya sin aire y perdió el conocimiento

Cuando despertó se encontraba en unos baños termales

Jiraiya estaba frente a el

Naruto: que paso??

Jiraiya: pues, Hiashi te dejo en k.o, me costo mucho trabajo convencerlo de k te dejara venir conmigo, pero, aquí estamos

Naruto: que hacemos aquí??

Jiraiya: no es obvio??,,, bañarnos

Naruto: ero-senin,,, ¿Por qué..

Jiraiya: quería bañarme, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Naruto: no es eso ero-senin,,, ¿Por qué tengo todos estos brassieres amarrados en mis brasos?

En efecto naruto tenia muchos bras amarrados en los brasos y a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de cientos de chicas

Jiraiya: es parte de tu entrenamiento- respondió este con un brillo en los ojos- debes evitar a todas la chicas sin que te quiten ni un solo bra,,,y sin que te maten

Naruto: que????- exclamo aterrado mientras los cientos de pasos se acercaban

Jiraiya: mejor empieza a correr-le advirtió

Naruto se levanto rápidamente pero no sabia a donde ir, no tenia su ropa y no saldría de ahí con solo una toalla y ropa interior de mujer amarrada en los brasos, corrio en la primera direccion que se le ocurrio

naruto:``como consigio los brassieres?´´

-AHI ESTA!!!!

una chica salio delante de el y le do un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo envio de nuevo con jiraiya

jiraiya: hola, que te trae por aqui?

naruto: eso,,,

cientos de chicas se avalansaron sobre ellos

jiraiya se puso totalmente rojo

jiraiya: corre naruto, las detendre,,,

naruto: no era mi entrenamiento?

jaraiya: no importa, corre- respondio rojo y con sangre en la naris,era ovio pues eran ciertos de chicas sin bra

naruto salio corriendo de los baños termales, ya era de noche, entonses escucho un furte golpe segido de un grito, y vio pasar a jiraiya volando a su lado y estamparse en un arbol, tenia un puño marcado en la cara

naruto: ME VOY A MORIR AQUI!!!!

* * *

EN LA MANSION HYUUGA

hiashi y hanabi estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo la cena que Hinata habia preparado mientra ella miraba un asiento vacio a su lado en el cual habia un plato de comida

Hinata: Naruto-kun,,,


	6. llegando tarde

**REGRESANDO TARDE**

Naruto y Jiraiya caminaban por la calle, ambos demasiado golpeados

Naruto: me duele todo,,,

Jiraiya: es tu culpa por robarle toda esa ropa interior a las chicas

naruto: QUE? ERO-SENIN TU FUISTE QUIEN LA ROBO!

jiraiya: naruto! no te enseñe a respetar a tu maestro?

Naruto: RESPETO NADA! si quieres respeto ganalo!-grito naruto con las venas de la frente marcadas

jiraiya: oooo que triste que no me respetes,,,hiba a invitarte a ichiraku ramen, pero por no respetarme como meresco, olvidalo.

naruto guardo silencio, comenso a temblar

jiraiya se preocupo

jiraiya: naruto?

naruto: si?- naruto sonrio y le brillaron los ojos

jiraiya: AAAA!- grito asustado-que te pasa?

Naruto: nada nada! ero,,, es decir jiraiya sama he he he he,,,,oooo mire jiraiya sama tiene su ropa sucia, sacudala

jiraiya estaba asustado, no le agradaba para nada ver a naruto asi

jiraiya: ''prefiero el kyuuby''- penso

naruto: bien jiraiya sama vallamos por ramen!

naruto tomo a jiraiya del brazo y corrio hacia ichiraku llevando a jiraiya de bandera

**EN LA MANSION HYUUGA**

hiashi y hanabi habiuan terminado la cena y se retiraron cada uno a su respectiva habitacion

Hinata permanecio ahi sentada aun viendo el asiento vacio, lentamente se levanto y se dirigio a un sofa y se recosto en el, dispuesta a esperar a naruto hasta que llegara

hinata: naruto-kun

**DE VUELTA CON NARUTO**

Naruto estaba por llegar a ichiraku pero se topo con una sorpresa

todas las chicas a las que jiraiya les habia quitado sus bras estaban ahi con sus padres, hermanos y novios

chica: es el!

chica: atrapenlo!

todos los hombres se avalansaron sobre naruto

naruto: '' o no! no podre llegar a ichiraku,,, que hago que hago?'''

entonses vio a jiraiya y le brillaron los ojos

jiraiya sintio el peligro

jiraiya: na,,,naruto,,,no hagas nada estupido,,,naruto... HEY!

naruto tomo a jiraiya por los dos brazos y lo sacudio violentamente golpeando a todos los que no le dejaban llegar, abriendose paso hacia ichiraku

jiraiya: naruto! AAAAAAAAAAA!

naruto: NO EVITARAN QUE LLEGE A ICHIRAKU! DATTEBAYO!

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA ALDEA**

sai salia del hospital cuando por fin lo habian dado de alta y se dirigia hacia su hogar

sai: definitivamente,, nunca mas tratare de ponerle apodos a nadie

cuando caminaba por la calle vio una gran multitud de personas, casi todos hombres,,habia mucho ruido parecia un carnaval

sai:'' que sera esto?,, tal ves una de esas reuniones de los tipos que son raros a los que les gustan otros tipos?'''

sai se hacerco a la multitud y le pregunto a un hombre

sai: son ustedes ,,, gays?

el hombre volteo lentamente al igual que muchos otros que tambien lo habian escuchado

sai se dio cuenta de su error rapidamente

sai: escuchen,, se que dije algo estupido,, asi que les pido disculpas,,, lo siento

los hombres se acercaban lentamente a sai quien no tubo mas opcion que correr

mientras sai corria se adentro en la multitud y al correr vio a naruto, quien tenia algo el las manos, al parecer algo blanco y rojo, y se abria paso entre la gente

sai: ''naruto,,,el me ayudara''

sai se aserco a naruto

sai: naruto!, ayudam,,,

antes de poder terminar de hablar fue golpeado por lo que naruto tubiera en las manos y fue lanzado muy lejos de la multitud

sai:,,,, gracias naruto!

naruto: ''sai? habre ofendido a algun familias de sai?''

despues de mas de media hora de golpear gente por fin llego a ichiraku

entro jadeando

naruto: dos ramens porfavor!

naruto volteo a ver a jiraiya quien estaba en el suelo con los ojos blancos y saliva saliendo de la boca,, estaba inconciente

naruto se sobresalto al verlo asi, se inclino y comenso a scudir a jiraiya

naruto: ero-senin,,, despierte! ERO-SENIN!

Naruto se levanto cabizbajo

naruto:ero-senin,,, yo,,,yo,,,me comere su racion!- grito alegre

**EN LA MANSION HYUUGA**

naruto entro caminando de puntillas,, era realmente tarde,, se dirigio a donde creia que estarian las escaleras pero realmente ahi era la cocina

naruto: nunca me ubicare bien en este lugar,,,dattebayo

entonses vio en la mesa un plato de comida, se acerco lo olio y al notar su delicioso olor lo devoro sin pensar

naruto: aaaa hinata sin duda cocina muy bien

entonses naruto sintio como si un rayo lo atravesara,,hinata,,,

naruto: estupido,, olvide la promesa,,,

naruto se fue triste a buscar su abitacion pero vio un bulto en uno de los sofas y fue a ver que era

naruto quedo en shock,,era hinata estaba dormida,, vio su rostro,, se veia tan linda

naruto:'' por dios,, hinata es hermosa cuando duerme'''

naruto no pudo evitar la tentacion y paso su mano por los cabellos de la chica, eran tan suaves, vio sus labios,, tan finos y tentadores,, cuando se dio cuenta se habia asercado demasiado a sus labios, estando a pocos centrimetros,,, la oia respirar,, algo en ella la hacia totalmante hermosa

naruto: ''baka! que estoy haciendo?'''

naruto se alejo dandose golpes en la cabeza

naruto: hinata lo lamento

entonses hinata se estremesio,, naruto supuso que debia tener frio, asi que se quito su chamarra y cubrio a hinata con esta

al verla, naruto no pudo evitar sonreir

naruto volteo para irse

naruto: pero,,, no puedo dejarla sola,, ella se durmio aqui esperandome

entonses naruto se recosto en el suelo al lado del sofa donde estaba hinata

naruto: buenas noches hinata

continuara,,,,,

DE VERDAD PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON POR TARDAR! LO SIENTO! XD


	7. despertar

**BUENOS DIAS**

hinata desperto al dia siguiente, pero no abrio los ojos, aun se sentia triste por lo de anoche,, naruto no llego,, pero ayer tambien habia sido un buen dia, habia podido hablar con naruto sin desmayarse ni salir corriendo, y ademas naruto le habia dicho que eres,,,linda,,,hinata no queria habrir los ojos,,, temia que todo hubiese sido un sueño,, o bien, que hubiera sido real, pero que el dia de hoy algo arruinara sus recuerdos de ayer,,,

hinata: debo levantarme,, no puedo estar todo el dia en la cama

entonses noto que su sabana estaba muy corta, y su cama muy pequeña,, abrio los ojos rapidamente y noto que estaba recostada en el sofa de abajo,, entonses vio lo que la cubria, era la,,,

hinata:,,chamarra de naruto?

hinata acostumbrada al tamaño de su cama, giro hacia un lado cayendo por el borde del sofa,, hinata ahogo un grito esperando golpear al suelo, pero lo que golpeo fue algo mucho menos duro y mucho mas calido,,,abrio lentamente los ojos y vio un rostro, un rostro que la traia loca desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba ensima de naruto, quien estaba dormido, hinata no lo podia creer, naruto se habia quedado con ella, y la tapo con su chamarra, la cual se estaba resbalando por el borde del sofa,,

naruto: hinata,,- hablo entre sueños

hinata estaba sonrojada,, naruto soñaba con ella?

hinata trato de levantare pero rapidamente sintio los brazos de naruto alrededor de ella jalandola hacia el,, hinata asustada vio como se acercaba a el rostro de naruto, sus labios,, cerro los ojos y,,,,

hinata los abrio de golpe,,no lo podia creer,,estaba,, estaba besando a naruto

naruto se separo y siguio con su sueño pero no dejo de rodearla con sus brazos

hinata estaba ,, felis, apenada, nerviosa, trato de levantarse pero no podia, se sonrojo demasiado, se empeso a sentir debil y se desmayo sobre naruto, entonses la camarra se resbalo completamente del sofa cayendo sobre las cabezas de hinata y naruto, cubriendolas completamente

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**EN OTRO LOGAR DE KONOHA**

sakura, neji, choji, ten ten, ino, lee, shikamaru, kiba, akamaru, shino estaban en un callejon obscuro con muy pocas luces, con un montos de planos en el suelo

sakura: en ese momento lo logreremos y por fin veremos como es-dijo con un brillo en los ojos

todos: ha ha ha ha ha ha

todos guardaron silencio al escuchar una risa k no reconocias

risa: jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo jo,,,,,,jo

todos voltearon y vieron a sai atras de ellos

sakura: sai,,, que haces?

sai: pues,, lei en un libro que si tus amigos rien y no sabes la razon les sigas el juego,, jo jo jo jo jo

todos lo miraban con los ojos medio abiertos y una gota de sudor en la cabeza

sai: jo jo jo,, porque se reian?

neji: estamos haciendo una conspiracion

todos: si, ha ha ha

sai estaba petrificado: que? estan planeando algo contra konoha?-grito sai con los ojos en blanco

sakura lo golpeo en la cara

sakura: claro que no sai, es una conspiracion para queitarle su mascara a kakashi-sensei

sai:oooo, cuenten con migo

sakura:bien, nesecitamos a todos los que podamos

sai: entonses atrapemos al pez gordo

todos lo voltearon a ver rapidamente, con una mirada asustada

sai: que? lo lei en un libro de expreciones,, chicos?

todos se habian ocultado rapidamente en las sombras del callejon,

sai: que?

choji: gordo?

sai:,,,,

choji:GORDO

sai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

sakura: uno menos

neji: todos detengan a choji

todos corrieron tras choji quien perseguia a un sai que corria con rios de lagrimas en sus ojos que estaban blancos

... ... ... ... ... ...

**DE NUEVO EN LA MANCION HYUUGA**

hiashi hyuuga bajaba las escaleras de su casa hacia la cocina, a esa hora seguramente hinata ya habria echo el desayuno, cuando llego abajo vio a su hija en el suelo

hiashi: hinata,,se habra quedado dormida ahi?

entonses noto que estaba sobre el uzimaki quien la estaba rodeando la cintura con sus brazoz, y ademas una chamarra les cubria los rostros, que estaran haciendo?

hiashi:** UZUMAKI!- **grito a todo pulmon

ambos naruto como hinatadieron un alto brinco sacudiendo fuertemente los brazos y piernas, naruto cayo detras del sofa, hinata rapidamente se levanto

hiashi: uzumaki

fue rapidamente hacia el y lo tomo del cuello con un aura negra saliendo de su cuerpo y sus ojos totalmente negros, lanzo a naruto asta la pared del otro extremo de la habitacion

naruto: que hise dattebayo!

hiashi tomo lo primero que pudo encontrar que resulto ser una mesa de madera y se lo lanso con toda su fuerza, naruto recivio el golpe en la cara cayendo al suelo, al levantarse tenia un ojo morado

naruto: no se que hise, pero nadie me lanza una mesa!

naruto tomo una silla y la lanzo contra hiashi quien fue golpeado en el pecho

ante esto todos incliyendo naruto, quedaron en silencio

hiashi temblaba

naruto:,,, que,,,que,,,que hise?

hinata estaba incredula

naruto tenia los ojos blancos y unos rios de lagrimas salian de ellos, estaba aterredo

naruto: señor,,, lo siento, hiashi dio un paso hacia adelante y sigui caminado pasando por un lado de naruto sin tocarlo, y subio las escaleras asta que se escucho una puerta cerrarse

hinata se dio cuenta del peligro

hinata: na,,,na,,naruto kun corre!

hinata corrio hasia el y lo tomo de la mano y salio correindo de la mancion llevandose a naruto con ella

naruto: `` que fue eso?,,primero tuve ese sueño y luego hisahi esta como loco,,,ese sueño, yo besando a hinata y ella duermiendo en mi pecho,,, fue un sueño,,,bastante,,, agradeble,,si,, me gusto,, lastima que alguien comp hinata nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo,,, pero que me importa,, yo no siento nada por hinata,,,,,o si?´´

continuara,,,,,


End file.
